Phoenix Ashes
by SliVERofSiLK
Summary: Harry Potter is given an opportunity to save his own sanity at the expense of enduring another seven years at Hogwarts again in a different time period. Even after his demise, Tom Marvolo Riddle continues to plague him. Slash HP/?
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I Phoenix Ashes:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 _Four years post the final battle_

The curtains separating him from the other patient had a swirling leaf pattern.

The leaves appeared to be animated faces.

In fact, the leaf-like heads looked a lot like Voldemort. "Poor insignificant Potter," sneered the leaf-like Voldemort, "The Wizarding world turned its back on its beloved hero."

"Bloody hell," thought Harry as he flexed his arms against the restraints tying him down to the hospital bed.

"I can't escape him even after being hospitalized," thought Harry as he attempted to tune out his voice unsuccessfully.

". . .listen Potter if you don't want to spend the rest of your life rotting in St. Mungo's insane ward you must obey me."

"You're the reason I'm in here in the first place," rebuked Harry mentally; he knew better than to respond aloud.

"I attempted suicide when my inability to escape your influence drove me to psychosis," thought Harry.

"No one knows that I'm hearing your voice or seeing you right now," Harry added.

"I rather die than become one of your Death Eaters so cease telling me what to do as if I were one!" exclaimed Harry mentally.

"It is strange that I began to hear you immediately after the end of the battle, and it is a miracle I persevered through Auror training all the while tolerating your presence," Harry complained.

Then, a St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies mind healer approached, closely followed by orderlies, and Harry lost his stiff expression.

"Mr. Potter you have some visitors," said the healer.

They released him of his restraints and the orderlies took him to the meeting visitor's room. "Oh Harry!" cried Hermione embracing him, "Why did you do it?"

"Convince her to demand your immediate release," interrupted Voldemort, "As junior assistant to the Minister of Magic she can get you out of here whereas your fame cannot."

"Harry use the female Weasley as your excuse," he advised.

Harry, desperate to leave the hospital, saw Ginny's form through Hermione's bushy hair, and heeded Voldemort's advice.

"Hermione, I did it because I love Ginny and decided to attempt to kill myself rather than see her in the arms of another man," lied Harry, hoping Hermione would buy it.

An indiscernible expression crossed Ginny's face briefly before an ecstatic one replaced it, "Harry, love, I'll leave Murray immediately if that is what you want," said Ginny.

Hermione beamed at Ginny before proceeding to deliver a long tirade expressing their worry and obliged him to swear to never do anything so melodramatic and stupid again.

Then, just as Voldemort predicted, they released him the next morning, believing that he was no longer a danger to himself.

Ginny accompanied him back to Grimmuald Place and kissed him farewell.

Harry had just laid down on his king sized bed contemplating how to leave Ginny when Voldemort demanded that he trail her, claiming she knew his secret and only wanted him for his fame.

Harry trailed her under his Invisibility Cloak because he was still in psychosis and believed Voldemort since he hadn't led him astray yet.

He managed to sneak into the Ministry of Magic undetected by Ginny, and followed her to the Department of Mysteries, where she worked as an Unspeakable in the Time Room.

In there, were numerous clocks of differing sizes and shapes, but what caught his attention were the Time Turners in the glass fronted case.

Curious, Harry surreptitiously stole the key from Ginny's desk, and once Ginny left the room, opened the case.

Inside the case, he saw the same Time Turner that enabled the trio to save Sirius and Buckbeak as well as an odd heart shaped Time Turner filled with phoenix ashes.

Voldemort was strangely silent in his head, giving Harry a moment of clarity.

Harry read the label on the Time Turner aloud, "This Time Turner has the ability to send a person to the time period where that person will find true happiness."

Harry followed the written directions, and disappeared from the Time Room, failing to read the warnings on the label.

 _WARNING: DUE TO EXPERIMENTAL FAILURES ITEM DEEMED TOO DANGEROUS FOR USE. POSSIBLE DEATH OR REBIRTH._


	2. Chapter II

**Phoenix Ashes Chapter II:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Much to Harry's horror he awakened to being birthed.

Harry was relieved to see the sweaty stunning face of his new jade-eyed mother and the proud expression on his new heavy-lidded and blue-eyed father.

Then, the realization hit him.

He felt shocked that he was a baby again.

His tiny body was wrapped in a blue blanket in his affectionate mother's arms.

"Look at him. Isn't he beautiful?" his mother asked his father.

His father responded, "He has your eyes, but looks exactly like a Selwyn."

"The Selwyn line died out during Grindelwald's era," thought Harry alarmed.

"Which year is it?" Harry wondered.

He managed to catch a glimpse of his birth certificate while swaddled against his mother.

"It's December 14th 1926 and my new name is Antioch Hadrian Selwyn. . .shit," thought Harry.

 _Two weeks later_

A large Deathly Hallows insignia glowed above Selwyn manor in London.

The wards protecting the manor were broken.

Two lifeless bodies laid side by side on the ground.

A squib ran away from the scene with Harry in her arms, resolute to obey her mistress's dying wish to take the baby to safety.

She ran knowing that she was being pursued by Grindelwald's followers.

Left with little options, she abandoned the baby in the front steps of a muggle orphanage then continued to run as if though still carrying the child in her arms.

Grindelwald's followers left her lifeless body after delivering a final killing curse to the object in her arms, not bothering to check if baby Hadrian was dead.

Harry was shocked.

He had just witnessed the death of his new parents, and he had been abandoned at the steps of Wool's orphanage.

In the morning, Mrs. Cole was about to go out on an errand when she noticed a small bundle at the doorstep.

"Martha there's another one. Hadrian Selwyn," said Mrs. Cole dryly after glancing at the smudged name written on the blanket.

Then, she carried the baby inside and put him in a cot beside another gray-eyed temperamental baby.

"Just when I stopped hearing his voice in this new body, I'm obliged to share a crib with him," Harry bemoaned, proceeding to scoot as far away as he could muster from the other baby.

The other baby began to wail causing Mrs. Cole to re-enter the room.

Seeing Harry near the edge of the crib, she placed him by Tom's side again, which silenced Tom.

Harry stayed, resigned to his fate


End file.
